Contagious
by prongslover77
Summary: Rose/Scorpius oneshot. Avril Lavigne's Contagious songfic. "Rose caught Scorpius' eye and had no idea what to say. She shot him a look that said sorry and was dragged out in silence. She felt the tears come to her eyes as Lily..."


_**When you're around I don't know what to do. I do not think that I can wait to go over and to talk to you. I do not know what I should say. And I walk out in silence that's when I start to realize what you bring to my life. Damn this guy can make me cry.**_

Rose glanced up when she heard the Library door open. Scorpius Malfoy strutted in and started to browse the books not paying attention to anyone around him. Rose bit back a smile. She turned back to what James was saying so no one would catch her staring at the family's enemy. She quickly said a silent plea that James would finish his story and her family would leave so she could go talk to Scorp. They had met on the train and decided that they would be secret best friends. Neither of them wanted to tell their families that they were friends with the exact person their fathers had warned them about. Besides Scorp was going to ask to be in slytherin and Rose in Gryffindor, and why they didn't hate each other the two houses still did not mix. Rose wished James would hurry up with his story, she had so much to tell her friend! James was in the middle of a sentence when Lily gasped.

"Rose we need to go now!" She screeched grabbing rose pulling her towards the library door. Rose caught Scorpius' eye and had no idea what to say. She shot him a look that said sorry and was dragged out in silence. She felt the tears come to her eyes as Lily navigated her to the dormitories babbling about needing help with some date. All rose could think about was how much she missed her best friend, they hadn't been able to talk in ages.

_**It's so contagious I can not get it out of my mind. It's so outrageous you make me feel so high all the time.**_

"I can't do this anymore!" Rose was shouting on the astronomy tower late one night.

"I know" Scorpius answered quietly.

"You're my best friend! A girl should be able to talk to run to her best friend when some jerk brakes up with her! Not have to wait two days to talk to him because their friendship is a secret!" She ranted.

"I know" He said again hugging her. "You deserve to have a friend who will always be there, and I'm not mad at you for not wanting to be friends anymore, I understand" He said walking towards the door.

'What?" Rose asked confused "Who said I didn't want to be friend anymore?"

"Well you said you couldn't do this anymore so I figured…" Scorpius trailed off seeing the look on her face.

"Oh yeah I want to lose my boyfriend and my best friend all on the same week! Gosh Scorp! Why did the hat want to put you in ravenclaw again?" She asked staring in disbelief.

"Well then what did you mean?" Scorpius asked sitting down by her.

"I've been thinking lately, and the more I think about this the more I think it's a great idea and that we have to do it" she started. "The idea is very contagious, once it was in my head it wouldn't leave and just kept spreading till it was all I could think about" She had away of rambling on about her brain when something was important to her. Scorpius chuckled and gave her the look they both knew to mean 'and…?' "Well I don't want to be secret best friends anymore, I want to be in the open best friends" She rushed hoping he would agree.

"You mean not have to sneak around? Be able to actually say Rose when I mention my best friend?" he asked. "Hmmm sounds like a great idea!" he said smiling at her. "But will you be okay with your family?" He asked serious again.

"They can say whatever they want!" She said happily. "You have been my best friend for four years, and nothing they say will change that" Rose said beaming. "You make me happy whenever I'm with you and I'm not giving that up for some stupid old grudge!"

"We finally get to act like friends" Scorpius said in disbelief.

_**They all say that you're no good for me, but I'm to close to turn around. I'll show them they don't know anything I think I've got you figured out. So I walk out in silence that's when I start to realize what you bring to my life. Damn this guy can make me smile. **_

"Rose are you coming with us to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.

"No sorry" Rose answered not looking up from her book.

"Oh come on Rosie! It's the last trip of the year! And you just finished your owls! You need a break!" Lily coerced,

"I'm not staying here I can't go with you because I promised Scorpius we would hang out" Rose informed her not bothering to look up from her book she added "and don't roll your eyes! Scorpius is an amazing person weather you choose to see it or not"

"I really wish you wouldn't hang out with him" Lily pleaded trying once again to reason with Rose on the matter.

Rose simply got up and walked out of the common room and through the portrait. She could hear what Scorpius would say if she told him about what Lily said in her head and smiled to herself as she made her way to the library.

_**It's so contagious I can not get it out of my mind. It's so outrageous you make me feel so high.**_

Rose sat across from her best friend in the library. They were working on homework together since they both had a lot thanks to newts. Rose was usually fine with studying hours on end but lately she found studying with Scorpius…well distracting. With Lily and everyone else around her going on dates and getting together Rose had begun thinking about boys. Yes she was a little slow seeing as most girls start thinking about boys sooner, but Rose just wasn't up to such nonsense. Well until now. She had tried to make a list of all the guys at Hogwarts she would date and only one boy cam in to mind. No matter how much she tried to deny it Rose had realized that she had done the unthinkable. She had fallen in love with her best friend.

_**I'll give you everything I'll treat you right if you just give me a chance I can prove I'm right. It's so contagious I can not get it out of my mind. It's so outrageous you make me feel so high.**_

"Rose we need to talk" Scorpius had said. She had gone up to the astronomy tower to wait for him. She paced back and forth trying to figure out what he could want to talk about. She could only come up with one answer. Scorpius had been acting weird and distant lately and she just new he was going to end their friendship.

"Hey" she heard from behind. She turned to see him walk through the door.

"So what's up?" she rushed unable to wait any longer.

Scorpius looked nervous.

"Umm well the thing is…well.. we've been friends for a really long time" He started.

"Yeah a really long time" Rose echoed turning away from him. She was trying really hard not to cry. He was her best friend. She had gone through so much with him and for him and he was just going to end it.

"Yeah well Rose… I don't know if I ever told you, but when I'm with you…I don't know it just I get this feeling" Scorpius finally found the courage to look up and saw Rose's turned away face. He immediately forgot what ever he was going to say. "Rose what's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Rose just shook her head and refused to look at him.

"Rose" he said gently touching her shoulder and turning her towards him. She gave into his touch and buried her head in his shoulder and cried. "Rose what's wrong? Who did this?" Scorpius asked both concerned and angry at the unknown offender.

"It's nothing" Rose said sniffling. "Just tell me whatever you wanted to" She commanded giving him a small smile.

"No that can wait it wasn't even that important." He assured her. "Now what happened?"

"Your going to think I'm silly" She said blushing slightly.

"rose how could I ever think you were silly? You're super smart and amazing and beautiful" He started his eyes sparkling. He shook himself and directed his attention back to her.

Rose laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "keep going" she instructed. "I think I need to hear this right now"

Scorpius chucked "You need to hear me praise you?" he confirmed.

"Yup, I Haven't been feeling all that great with myself lately" She mumbled nuzzling a little closer.

Scorpius tensed a little at her words. "Rose don't you ever feel bad about yourself!" he demanded. "your amazing and incredible and Merlin knows I'll never understand how you don't see how beautiful you are" He shook his head at her mumbled "no I'm not"

"Rose look at me" he instructed lifting her eyes to his. "You are beautiful" He repeated forcefully. "On the inside and out, and I don't care what anyone says I am the luckiest guy around just because I get to be friends with you" he informed her. He thought for a moment before saying "even though" then seem to think it was a bad idea and cut off the sentence.

Rose lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "even though what Scorp?" she asked quietly.

Now it was his turn to refuse to answer. "Even though what?" she said this time more forcefully. He just shook his head. "Even though…you get made fun of by the slytherins for being my friend?: she guessed. "Even though you don't want to be friends anymore?" She asked quietly.

"What? No!" Scorpius answered looking shocked.

"Even though what?" she asked her temper rising. Rose did not like being confused and that was exactly what he was doing to her.

"Even though I'm completely in love with you and want to be more than friends! I want to give you the world and everything else you want just to see you smile. I want you to be with me so I can treat you how you deserve to be treated and not how other guys have made you think you deserve" Scorpius screamed at her. Rose just stood there shocked.

"See! Are you happy now Rose? You made me say it! And now our friendship is ruined!" he said stalking towards the door.

"Yes it is" Rose said smiling at him.

"You're happy you made me ruin our friendship?" Scorpius asked looking pissed.

Rose nodded her head. "Now I can do this" She added her smile growing with each word. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her for the most wild kiss of their young lives.

_**It's so contagious I can not get it out of my mind. It's so outrageous you make me feel so high all the time. **_

"I can't believe you're getting married" Lily squeaked helping Rose into her dress.

Rose was beaming. "I told you Scorpius was amazing" She said the smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah well you know we can all be stubborn" Lily defended. She didn't like being reminded that her and the rest of the family had tried to break up the couple for years. Now everyone saw how perfect for each other they were.

Rose laughed and hugged Lily. "it's ok me and Scorp forgive you for everything!" She assured her. "besides we need some funny stories to tell our kids about how Uncle James tried to throw Daddy into the black lake" She joked winking.

"I can't believe you're going to have little Malfoy babies!" Lily laughed.

"I can't believe my dad is going to let me!" Rose added.

Both girls thought back to when Ron Weasley was told his daughter was dating a Malfoy. It was a very loud day at the weasley household.

"At the time you two being together seemed completely outrageous" lily informed her.

"He makes me feel amazing and beautiful all the time" Rose replied smiling at herself as she glanced at the her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at Lily then walked out the door and towards Scorpius who was waiting at the alter. 


End file.
